Jak Bremen
'''Jak Bremen' was a Human male colonel of the New Republic serving as Director of Security for the New Republic Inner Council during the campaigns of Grand Admiral Thrawn against the New Republic around 9 ABY and later as the Commissioner of the Coruscant Security Force. Biography Early life A native of the planet Shiffrin in the Outer Rim Territories, Jak Bremen was the son of Kallin Bremen, a constable who organized a group of disgruntled landowners in peaceful protest against the Galactic Empire forced acquisition of land for the mining of hfredium. Kallin Bremen was accused of being a "Rebel agitator" and was subsequently executed on the orders of the sector Moff. Jak Bremen, himself only a teenager, fled from the planet aboard a mining transport and eventually settled on a planet in the Outer Rim called Coveway. The hard-working ethic of the people of Coveway had a serious impact on Bremen's personality, and like his father he eventually came to be the colony's constable, enforcing the law, but mostly fending off attacks by dangerous animals. At some point during his time as a constable, he married a local woman, and the couple eventually had a daughter. One time, returning from a hunting expedition, Jak Bremen found that his village had been destroyed, and his wife and infant daughter had been murdered. He tracked the killers to a hidden Imperial garrison established by COMPNOR in order to complete a mission. There, he discovered that the garrison commander was responsible for the killings, having deemed it efficient to complete their objective. Though angry, Bremen was cautious and knew that he had neither the means nor capability to do a thing. So he fled, eventually winding up in another village. Shortly after his arrival, he met with an operative of the Rebel Alliance, who informed him of a strike team that was planning to destroy the Imperial garrison. Knowing the garrison's defense networks, Bremen offered to help them in exchange for transport off-planet. The team agreed and the Imperial garrison was successfully neutralized. Personality and traits Though not quite a rude man, Bremen was more comfortable at work than socializing. A strict commander, he was well-known for his "by the book" strategies, something that had put him at odds with less orthodox officials within the New Republic, especially Han Solo and General Garm Bel Iblis. In light of these interactions, he was also not one to be awestruck by popular figures such as the Skywalker family or the Solo clan, once being quoted as saying, "Everyone else has done more than their fair share of fighting. And dying." He was fully dedicated to the New Republic, and nursed a deep and bitter hatred towards the Empire, in part due to the murders of his father, wife, and daughter, which explained his hostility towards former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade. Even with his hard nosed work habits, Bremen was not without a sense of humor and possessed a dry wit. He was a noted sports fan, as evidenced by the fact that he played several different ones during his upbringing and would continue to follow and play sports even into his later years. Bremen also had an eye for the ladies and sometimes inclined to engage in a one-night stand such as his apparent rendezvous with Shira Coll. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Retreat from Coruscant'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alliance Military officers Category:New Republic Defense Force officers Category:Coruscant Security Force officers Category:Impersonators